


Eros and Dawn

by DaturaMoon



Series: Narcos [4]
Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Javier and Reader wake at sunrise.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: Narcos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919074
Kudos: 22





	Eros and Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: SMUT fluff, cause Javi. NSFW

You could appreciate the beauty of a sunrise, even without being a morning person. You lived like one out of necessity, it came with the job. 

As the rising sun peeks through the windows, you raise your hand to shield your face and roll onto your side. You smile as Javier mumbles under his breath and pulls the cover over his face. 

Much like you, he was a morning person by necessity. 

You roll the cover back, revealing his face and messy hair. Grinning, you lean forward and plant a kiss on his closest cheek. 

“You’re so grumpy when you wake up.” You say, your voice breaking just a little. 

Javier squints his eyes and turns to you, raising that one eyebrow in response. You start to climb out of bed and he pulls you back, mumbling in his early morning haze. 

“Really? What’s that, you’re new language?” You ask jokingly. 

Javier pulls your body under his, pressing you into the bed as your laugh fills the room. He pauses, admiring your smile, your laugh, your - everything. 

Javier litters your face and chest with kisses. Your hands move up his bare back, loving the way the muscles and his wide shoulders feel under your hands. 

Javier moves down to your breats, he takes his time kissing each one sucking them into his mouth. That hazy feeling washes over you again as you relax in his arms, letting his lips travel where they please. You feel your body buzzing. 

Javier moans between kisses, each moan makes your heart beat faster. 

“Mmm -” you purr, “I hate mornings but I love this -” 

“Yeah?” His deep voice touches every inch of your skin, washing over you like honey. “If I keep going, I won’t stop -” he lifts one of your legs and kisses the inside of your thigh. 

You wiggle under him and grin wider, “you know, there’s this spot at the office - isolated, dark - we should fuck there.” 

Javier nearly growls at this and his cock gets harder. 

Moving up your body, Javier presses his chest into yours and gazes deep into your eyes.  
You feel your heart swell. You love for this man surpassed anything you could ever imagine. 

Your body burns with desire but your eyes mist over, your heart feels full. Javier notices the shift, concern takes over his expression. 

“Baby, what is it?” He asks softly. 

“I just - it’s silly, “ you try to shake the thoughts but you know he won’t let you. He looks at you with that look and you fess up, “I was just thinking about this, us, all of it. Doing this work I never imagined I could...have this.” 

Javier's eyes soften and a smile dances on his lips. His smoldering gaze is mixed with adoration and you feel so seen, so - naked. You close your eyes in an effort to fight back the tears.

Javier offers you the softest pecks on your chin and lips. His mushtashe tingles your nose.  
Your emotions continue to intensify, you feel overwhelmed, you feel - blessed. 

Javier's lips brush your nose as he moves up, he leaves a second kiss on your forehead.  
When Javier pulls away, your forehead feels cold - in need of his warmth. 

Your eyes open gently, finding Javier with a waiting gaze. You shiver under his touch as his fingertips travel the length of your neck. 

Following his motion, you watch as his hand moves over your shoulder and to your chest, resting above your heart. It feels like his handprint is forever tattooed there, you feel your souls connect. 

“Javi, te amo.” 

Javier draws you closer to him. You watch his lips as the words serenade your heart, “Te amo mucho mi amor.” 

He draws a heart over yours with his fingertips. Hooking a leg around him you continue to get lost in his eyes. 

Javier titls his head, drawing closer until his lips meet yours. The mattress shifts beneath your combined weight. 

When his tongue brushes against yours, you moan and curve into him, melting into the deepening kiss. You could kiss him forever. 

Your lips part, you caress the length of his neck and jawline, two of your favorite parts of his body. Javier nips at your neck as he presses one of your wrists over your head. 

Your body calls for him. You reach down and grab his cock. Javier bits his lower lip and shakes his head. His voice husky when he speaks. 

“ Y/n, if this is my reward for getting up early, consider me a fucking morning person.”

You mewl and bend your other knee. Javier shoves his hand between your legs, his fingers sliding inside of you.


End file.
